


The Search for Spock

by gladdecease



Category: Naruto, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Community: comment_fic, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-28
Updated: 2009-12-28
Packaged: 2017-10-17 02:30:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/171977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gladdecease/pseuds/gladdecease
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim Kirk, last-place genin, goes after Spock when he leaves the village</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Search for Spock

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted [here](http://community.livejournal.com/comment_fic/112267.html?thread=24565131#t24565131), in response to [yoruichiyoshi12](http://yoruichiyoshi12.livejournal.com/profile)'s prompt: Star Trek XI, The Crew, Naruto fusion

Spock knocked Uhura out and left the village last night.

Jim only hears about it when everybody hears about it, which kind of hurts - shouldn't he, as Uhura's teammate, as _Spock's_ teammate, have heard first? But by then Scotty's setting up the group to find Spock, so he doesn't have much time to think about it.

After all, Spock leaving the village is too likely to get messy if they don't bring him back quick. Jim only has time to promise Uhura that he'll get the Vulcan idiot back before he's heading off with the rest of the Bring Spock Back group, taking point.

Gaila approaches Uhura cautiously - it hasn't been long since their rivalry was mostly settled, and they haven't quite found their old friendship. They watch the gates shut silently, knowing their only hope to pull Spock away from his search for vengeance has left.

They carefully avoid thinking about the fact that the entire group is genin, Scotty aside, and the group is full of the kind of last-placers that are the most unpredictable ninja.


End file.
